


Softly

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jim is an enabler, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Jim convinces Spock to take the morning off
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	Softly

**Author's Note:**

> A little fickle from a request on tumblr

Jim groaned as warm lips brushed against his cheek. Featherlight and soul crushing all at the same time. The bond in his mind flared as he buried his face into his pillow. 

Another kiss, just above his left eye. Lingering a second longer before drifting away.  _ “T’hy’la.” _ A rough voice filled the silence of the cabin and Jim cracked an eye open to look at his husband who was currently standing over him, already dressed for the day. 

Jim groaned, rubbing his face deeper into the pillow and debating if it would be worth it to roll to the other side. Spock leaned down again and Jim grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him down on top of him and rolling him to the other side. “Nooooo.” He whined, opening his eyes a little to look at his now flushed first officer. “Don’t wanna get up yet.” He spoke. 

Spock leaned forward and kissed him once more, Jim’s eyes falling closed as he threaded his fingers through silky black hair. When they parted, he spoke, “We must get ready for the day, Jim. It takes you longer than necessary to prepare for shift.” 

“Not true.” Jim replied, his fingers sliding down Spock’s head and towards his hand. Their fingers brushing softly as Jim pushed himself closer to the other man. “Let's just have a lazy mornin’, babe.” Jim whispered, burying his face in Spock’s chest.

The older man smiled softly, cranning his head to kiss the golden locks before him. “Such behavior is unbecoming of a Starfleet captain.” Spock chastised, but made no move to untangle himself from his bondmate. 

Jim chuckled, bringing his head back to look at Spock. “Please?” he all but begged, “We’re in Federation space and all we’ve done is analyze the meteors in the area. Sulu can handle the Conn for a few hours.” Spock looked away, least he’d fall victim to Jim’s “puppy dog gaze”.

Jim grinned, tugging at the golden bond, flashes of images projected like a movie into Spock’s mind. The Vulcan turned a dark shade of green and Jim’s smile widened. He won. 

“Computer.” Spock spoke, his hands playing with the hem of Jim’s shirt. “Alert Lieutenant Sulu that he has the Conn for the first half of Alpha Shift.” 

He didn’t wait for the computer’s response before dipping his head back down and capturing Jim’s lips in another soft kiss 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope y’all enjoyed   
> Comments/kudos give me the will to live  
> Come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
